Blank Pages
by carolinamay
Summary: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he finds out something that has to do with family . . . Harry has a sister.


Blank Pages

This story takes place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he finds out something that has to do with family . . . Harry has a sister.

Chapter 1: Memory

The village of Hogsmeade is amazing in the winter. On this particular day Dumbledore was walking among the streets of this town, humming merrily to himself as he made his way toward the Three Broomsticks. He already knew what he would order, a butterbeer and possibly a bit of firewhisky. The thought cheered him up and he began to take longer strides to reach the small bar sooner.

Then Dumbledore noticed something. There were many footprints in the snow, which was odd because no one was usually outside at this time of night, especially while snow was falling. Frowning, he followed the footprints with his eyes and saw that they led to a thick forest full of large oaks.

Dumbledore had already reached the Three Broomsticks, but should he investigate? He debated on this before finally deciding that he could always come back to the bar and the footprints could be covered by snow if he stopped to get a drink. Wasting no time, Dumbledore followed the footprints and it became clear that someone had been forced into those woods, for the patches of snow had been pushed in all directions.

The forest soon swallowed him up and he reached a clearing. In the middle of that area was a girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen, lying there in the snow. There were large scratches at her jeans and her neck that were bleeding freely. Dumbledore kneeled down next to her. She had long, wavy jet-black hair and was wearing a plain orange T-Shirt and ripped jeans. Immediately, Dumbledore whipped out his wand and cast a healing charm on her. The girl's clothes began to steam. She opened her eyes.

At first, Dumbledore was startled. Her eyes were deep, dark green. A sense of power seemed to radiate from her as she propped herself up on her elbows. The girl looked very confused and she shivered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said. He cast a heating charm over her. Dumbledore smiled with relief.

"For a moment I thought you were . . . well, never mind that now. What's your name, young lady?" Dumbledore asked. The girl paused for a long time, maybe it took a full minute. She looked up at him. Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"Alright, for now we shall call you Lily. The name seems to suit you well." He said softly. Lily nodded and stood up, brushing snow off her shoulders.

"Do you remember anything at all? Who were your parents?" Dumbledore pressed. Lily shook her head and trembled.

"I . . . I don't know anything, I just wake up lying there and I'm aching all over . . . did you see what happened to me? Did someone attack me?" Lily asked. There was movement among the trees and Lily instinctively whipped a wand from her boot and pointed it threateningly towards that area. Dumbledore recognized the combination at once. Phoenix feather (from Fawkes, oddly enough), eleven inches with unicorn hair embedded into the wood. This wand had been missing for centuries and was the most powerful wand in the world. That girl, whoever she was, was either very important or very dangerous. Dumbledore touched her arm gently and Lily turned to face him.

"It's all right," Dumbledore murmured. "I'll take you up to the castle. I have a feeling I know who you are; maybe we can get your memory back. Lily lowered her wand and slipped it back into her boot. Together, they walked up to Hogwarts.

Lily looked around as the entered the large doors as they entered the castle. It was silent except for their footsteps. Torches were positioned around the halls so there was light, but not enough to wake up the students. Figures in their picture frames were dozing. The pair of them walked up and down many staircases and unfamiliar hallways before reaching a double-door entrance. Above the doors was a sign that read: HOSPITAL WING.

"I'm not mad," Lily said, glancing at Dumbledore.

"I know that Lily but here Madam Pomfrey, our nurse, may be able to revive your memory." Dumbledore explained. "She's quite skilled you know, but she can't do anything to change wounds or conditions caused by Dark magic." Lily pushed the doors open and a thin woman began to walk towards them.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I help you?" The woman asked, eyeing Lily with interest.

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey. This young lady seems to have lost her memory. I found her on my way to the Three Broomsticks in an isolated area surrounded by trees. Can you bring back her memory?" Dumbledore explained.

"Well, I believe I could if you will just wait here. I can prepare a potion that should do the trick . . ." And Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the room through a door. A few minutes later she emerged holding a silver goblet full of a steaming, turquoise potion.

"Here you are, dear. Drink up, now. That's it . . ." Lily took the goblet and took a long sip. The potion tasted like liquid caramel as she swallowed it. Finally, she finished the last drop and handed the goblet back to Madam Pomfrey. Nothing happened.

"The effect should have been instantaneous," said the nurse with concern. "I believe your memory loss was caused by Dark magic, therefore we can do nothing but wait as your memory comes back bit by bit. There's nothing more I can do." Madam Pomfrey swept the goblet from Lily's hands and strode out of sight. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I believe that you should be fine in the Gryffindor House until you know more about your self so you can be sorted. I expect Hermione Granger will be kind and show you how to get to your classes," Dumbledore pulled out his wand and conjured Lily's schedule, five sets of school robes, bed sheets, potion ingredients, ten rolls of parchment, quills, and textbooks, setting them all on the floor. He took a nearby vase and turned it into a large, snowy owl inside a cage.

"This should be enough supplies for you unless I'm missing something . . . I'll escort you to Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore said. He cast one more spell, the Hover charm and levitated all the supplies forward. The two of them jogged all the way to a painting of a very large lady, dozing in her tapestry. Dumbledore tapped the painting and the woman woke.

"Scale rot," Dumbledore said clearly and the lady nodded sleepily as the tapestry swung forward to admit them. They stepped inside and Dumbledore waved his wand once more. The supplies soared up a set of stairs out of sight.

"Now, your dormitory will be room 103 in the stairwell to the left. I have sent everything you need up to that dormitory neatly put away. Kindly notify Ms. Granger in the morning that you have arrived, she has bushy brown hair and is staying in room 102, the dormitory to the left of yours. I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Breakfast starts in the Great Hall at seven thirty, Ms. Granger will kindly show you where that is. Good night." And with a quick bow, Dumbledore left a slightly bewildered Lily to her thoughts.

Slowly Lily crept up the stairwell and found a door with golden numbers painted on the center reading 103. Lily slipped inside and found a four-poster bed, a desk, and a closet. Without thinking she collapsed onto the bed and burst into tears.


End file.
